The Hero's Very Own Passion
by Kaze no Takuto
Summary: After years together with the princess he loves, Link finds himself with a moment alone to reflect on how they've bonded and grown together, and soon finds the intensity of these feelings to be overwhelming him completely.


A/N: Before you start feel free to pick out your favorite incarnation of Link and Princess Zelda. This story is done so that anyone can insert their favorite version of each for the purposes of visualization. It's an experiment done to enable fans of all Zelda games to enjoy my stuff. Once you do, please enjoy.

* * *

Clean, it was something Link thought he would never be again after training with the castle guards in the brutal heat, but a warm shower in the castle's most luxurious of bathrooms. It was the one neighboring the princess' bedroom and once exclusively intended for her until Link had begun to share this room with her as well once she had taken him as her husband. Even though she kept most of the duties relating to ruling for herself, the hero still did what he could for his kingdom with his own unique skills, and he had been applying them more feverishly than ever with what he knew was coming. However, he now found himself with a real moment of solitude as he redressed himself having finished his wash. He had brought in a change of clothes that were simple but highly formal to wear to dinner that evening, but since this was the main bathroom of the princess it's still possessed a wide variety of cleaning products and a full body mirror for the purposes of her much more complicated outfits. Having only just gotten his underwear on, he paused to check out one of the very best real looks at himself he had gotten in a long time. Much of his body was different from how he remembered, being taller and more muscular. Oddly, he felt an incentive to take it in.

It was not normally in his nature to admire himself like this when he had already garnered so much attention and praise for his heroics already, but certain things had changed recently. A lot of it stemmed from his proud loins that the hero's eyes drifted down to, covered by his underwear that did not even pretend to hide what he was packing underneath. The shape his manhood made in the garment was completely obscene and so large that the slightest slip would have had it popping out above the waistband. He was decent in the literal sense of the word, but he knew there was no way he could let anyone but the princess he loved actually see him like this. However, that was a non-issue in this locked bathroom, so he instead found himself more focused on this most obvious of features on him.

While thinking about how such a lump must look on certain outfits he would wear, he suddenly felt overcome by the need to observe the beast underneath and pulled his undergarment back down. Even in this moment of peace, it hung all the way down to the middle of his thigh with girth to match, truly the resembling the third leg that he had frequently been told it really was. He was amazed to think about and realize just how long he had really thought nothing of it, especially with the tight pants he often liked to wear. It certainly explained the looks he got from most women and even some men, but, from his perspective, it was just the way he was. That was all until he had come to begin his relationship with the woman who was no stranger to other names and professions but was still known to most of the world as the princess, Zelda.

She first saw his member in very much the same way he was looking at it now, and the look on her face was unforgettable to him. Shock, awe, fear, admiration, and excitement all blended together fiercely in her eyes. Once her trembling hand finally made contact with his appendage, the rest was history, and that history had now taken the form of his baby now blooming in her belly. It was a sight to behold but had left her preoccupied with other things in anticipation of the upcoming birth which is why he found himself on his own now.

Still, there it was. For all the work his princess had been doing, it was his manhood that had started it all, now just hanging out there. It was odd to think of such a thing as being a part of him just like his hair or face. It stuck out so prominently that it gave the aura of being its own independent entity. At the very least, it had done things to the princess he never imagined ever doing on his own. To think that she had allowed such a thing to reach so deeply into her most personal areas. Even at rest it was just so hefty. Link became conscious of the sensation of gravity weighing it down and instinctive tensed his groin to push back against it. This suddenly reminded him of how much higher the appendage could rise when needed. Getting an erection was something he almost never did on his own since his adolescent days, but that's just what he found himself doing as these thoughts led him.

Seeing the transformation slowly taking place in his member like this made him realize just how little attention he had paid to it up until now with his attention always focused on the princess in the situations that called for it. Now, observing the expansion had him feeling everything involved in it much more acutely. He noticed the surprisingly substantial increase in his girth just as well as he would typical only notice the length. The head filled out his foreskin as if donning a layer of armor. He sensed the pulse in each individual vein that popped out. The whole experience was so exciting that it accelerated the whole process as if the woman he loved were right at his side like always, reaching its apex without the need of any additional assistance. What the hero was ultimately left with was a weapon that for once he was every bit interested in touching as he normally was in having it being touched.

He saw it as no less than monstrous. In the past, Link would never have used the extreme adjective of his partner and peers to describe his manhood, but this time it was "monstrous" that was the first adjective come into his mind. He already knew that the princess' tiny hands were not suited to truly to hold his member, but this was his first time realizing that even his own hands were not all that much better. Unlike her, he could at least get his fingers around the girth, but even both of his hands together still left the head fully exposed. Only the hilt of the Master Sword itself had ever felt this mighty to him in his grip, and he could still feel the urge within it to somehow get even bigger, a nasty habit that had come to hopelessly infuriate and infatuate his princess. As for how he felt now, it was an eclectic mix.

The hero gained a new appreciation for the struggles he had had in learning to clothe his loins properly, especially for life around the castle. Perhaps it helped that those who had seen the way it protruded from his pants or bedsheets would most likely assume that there had to be some sort of trick behind a bulge such as that. Of course, it was nowhere near what the princess must have done to become capable of taming it. He thoroughly envisioned just how far and wide it must be pushing down her throat when she would give him a blowjob, and it got him every bit as hard as her actual mouth did. Certainly, much too hard for any of the clothing he was planning to put on. Trying to tuck this beast up against his stomach would have had his bulge going all the way up into his shirt. Fortunately, he wasn't in any sort of hurry either. The local whispers of the cock of the hero were those of incredible desire and envy, but now he enjoyed how it felt to have it all to himself.

He began to test its size against the nearby objects to be found, even lamenting the lack of an actual ruler to measure it with. The bottle of shampoo he had just used made for a nice example, but even it was not quite long enough to match him. A roll of paper towels also hung nearby but he quickly had to give up on the idea of actually fitting inside. It goes without saying just how impressive his own member now seemed to him, but by extension, these tests also reflected well on the pussy of the princess that had managed to take him in fully in both length and thickness. The always noble hero badly hoped that it didn't ever hurt her too much. Even so, it was just as tough to imagine what he would have ever done without it. While many of them were his close friends, could any of them have ever dared to try to handle him? How quickly would they run out of breath or start begging him to pull out? Although there were a few he'd trust to try in earnest, Link had a feeling that only a body of royal, sacred blood would be able to get the best results.

Still, the people in question were not present at the moment but an erection that was as strong as any he had ever had certainly was, and it was more than anything he knew would go away on its own any time in the near future and definitely not without a disastrous case of blue balls. The feeling of his hand couldn't compare to the delicacy of hers, but it was better than nothing as he began to gently stroke himself. Even if it had been years since he had done so, he couldn't possibly be ashamed of giving a polish to such a proud tool. Part of him even felt it deserved it as thanks for the child it had conceived for him. He thought about how much it had energy it had stored up for the next one. Letting off a little bit of steam here would still give him plenty of time to get it back before it was time for the next one. As such, he started slowly around the head where he knew it liked it most.

In particular, the underside just before the glans was where even the slightest touch became electric. He cradled the shaft in his palm while using his fingers to massage the most sensitive areas. Realizing just how similar his way of handling it was to what the princess would typically do on her own made him even more appreciative of her fine attention to detail. The one advantage he did have over her was how much more of it he could get at once even if he was a bit rougher with it, but the change of pace was actually somewhat appreciated by his member which was quick to start oozing the sort of pre-cum that she'd normally lick right up. Instead, Link found a convenient form of lubrication in it to substitute for her saliva since self-sucking was not an idea he found himself being into, even if they both knew he could probably pull it off. It started as just enough to get on his fingertips but continued a gradual leak that was eventually enough for his own palm which he then slid across his entire, now glistening mass.

For a brief time, his hand followed along where his instincts led him until noticing his reflection still in the mirror got him out of this light trance. It couldn't be understated how little thought he put into his appearance in moments like these. His princess would just be too much the center of his focus, and even now she remained a key part of his thoughts. He would always be dazzled by how her eyes would look at him as he loomed over her, and maybe he was starting to get an idea. The way his already mammoth member stood out in proportion his certainly not diminutive but not exactly hulking figure was truly astonishing. The hero always loved how her truly fiery personality contrasted against her usually demure demeanor, but perhaps the reason they worked so well together was how his tender personality created a similar contradiction with his monumentally imposing manhood and lent him the same appeal to her that she had to him. Seeing this combined without heavily he felt himself throbbing turned out to be somewhat alluring to him as well, and he continued his ministrations with his eyes trained on the reflection and his body turned for a better angle.

The hero never realized just how much of what he felt in his penis could also been seen and felt on the outside in some way. The many bumps in its rugged texture became incredibly distinct when he felt himself really tense up from his touch. His pulse coursing through his most prominent veins could be seen if he focused enough when he felt is heart really get going. The head gained a new shine to it when it engorged to the limit. It was all a very informative study into how the princess figured out how to really get the most out of him. Link could even make out some squirming from his balls hanging inside his scrotum. He pulled them into the light for their own bit of extra appreciation.

They had grown perfectly in proportion with his shaft to combine into the perfect picture of his full fertility. On one hand, Link was thankful that they looked good even when paired with his enormous dick but also regretful of how easy a target they could be at inopportune times. However, now they were the target of his free hand for some special fondling. Just cupping one of them made it easy to compare them in his mind to size of the cucco eggs he would so often break for his favorite breakfast. The hero felt a bit hypocritical for his treatment of both sets of eggs in question, but he realized the child his own testicles had produced was one of a far greater significance than any mere bird. He rolled them around in his fingers, thinking of all the sperm they were churning out even in that moment, wondering if they produced semen in greater proportion to go along with their extraordinary size.

Link certainly didn't have any sort of frame of reference to go on for this. Even if he had seen other men in a shower or something, he definitely wasn't going to jerk off with them. Still, he considered the sort of messes he had made with, and often of, the princess for years. Not once had even ever failed to adequately soak his target with his semen. When cumming in her mouth, it would always be more than she could swallow at once. When cumming on her body, there was never a part of her that he couldn't muster a little extra bit for, and when cumming in her pussy, it would always be enough to have their loins and bedsheets bathing in the excess flowing out of her. Above all, he never ever left her with less than she wanted or expected. As for how much he personally wanted now, he was intrigued by the chance to measure his capacity in a different sort of way.

He had no idea if kneading is testicles actually had any impact on their productivity, but it felt good enough for him to keep going once he had started. The hero was certainly all-in on what he was doing now. Not even the Lord of Evil himself would be able to open that door now without getting one hell of a show first. As for Link, he loved seeing just how close he could get his member to looking like it would literally explode as he steadily increased his speed, working it up until even be plentiful foreskin was nearly stretched to its limit. With how amazed it had him, even after having lived with it his whole left, he considered how it must be for a princess to be presented with such a thing as the object of the man she loved most, every bit as much as he loved her. It sparked a bit motivation within him to be more forthcoming around her, and to be more patient and encouraging with her when she wanted to touch him, even as he also wanted to touch her. However, those thoughts also faded in coherence as the pressure in his loins built.

Obviously, he wanted and even needed to cum, but, for the first time in forever, he was faced with the question of where without the princess around to take it. There was nothing around that would even come close to being able to conceal the types of stains he would leave. He also anticipated it having too much force to catch in something as simple as a small cup. In the end, his eyes went back to the mirror yet again which would be relatively easy to clean yet likely prove effective in recording his results. The hero now had his aim squarely on the glass while admiring the ferocious form of his masturbation to encourage himself further.

Before his mind could be completely overrun by his carnal urges, Link put his thoughts back on his life with the princess he loved one last time, really looking back at just how long they've been together and how they've really grown. Physically, it went without saying. The last time he had to pleasure himself like this, he didn't recall having nearly as much to work with and the princess now gleefully sported a burgeoning baby bump wherever she went. The thought of its bare form beneath her layered dresses was the most exciting thing to enter Link's mind this entire time. It was so much larger than he ever anticipated that he wondered if that, too, was occurring in proportion with the colossal manhood that inseminated her. If that were true, he could only hope that'd he'd grow even larger still. Regardless, he mostly meant their emotional and spiritual growth. Perhaps his penis, standing as proudly as it did, could even be a symbol for how he'd developed has a man to support and guide her. Now, together, they had created a new life entirely for them to raise together, alongside their kingdom. However, the birth of this child was a sign of the beginning of their work, not the end, and his dick throbbed in anticipation for what was still waiting to be done next.

Even without a loving mate to receive it, Link's loins still bubbled to the brim with his seed. Much like the spirits often called on him to prove his worth before the ultimate battle, he was ready to prove his worth to still be entrusted with the further propagation of the royal line. His hand shifted and slowed its pace as to push himself closer but not quite get himself to burst entirely. The hero acted in a manner similar to what he would if the princess really were with him, ensuring to squeeze all of the appreciation he could from the moment. Arching his back, he leaned his hips up and outwards to achieve the ideal angle for displaying the most towering of all erections in the most commanding of fashions. With the mirror before him, there was nothing on either side he could not see. From above, he could still admire the pulsing hardness he had developed for the princess, but underneath, there was all of the muscles that enabled him to put it to full use. His muscular legs spoke for themselves with the sort of thrusting they could do, but his bulging perineum muscle was the key to making his manhood both look like a cannon and shoot like one.

Seeing this muscle that he so often overlooked so well prepared to perform a function now so vital to him spurned Link on to let its strength be used to the fullest. Without even realizing it, any thought of aiming began slipping out of his mind as he tilted himself back further against the nearby bathroom counter so that his erection was now held vertically like a volcano ominously tick down to its eruption. All that was left was for him to choose when and how to do it. Amongst all the thoughts and images spinning through his mind faster than ever, Link scoured them all for the one that was the most enticing to let loose with. All at once, he realized what made him most excited was focusing on specific memories of how he and his princess finally tied the know together. Especially from the night that he now knew was the one where he truly did impregnate her. Even in her absence, her expressions and words from that time still filled him with a sense of pride and amour.

As much as he loved her as a person, knowing that her heritage could be traced back to the Goddesses themselves help lend her words a little more weight to them. As such, when she declared his cock to be the one foretold of in the legend, how could he disagree. He never would have guessed that a girl would choose to have her forearm be the standard that she wanted her lover's dick to measure up to, but seeing this deity in human flesh do exactly that, eagerly declaring that this was what she had always been waiting to have filling her sacred womanhood, he saw it as his honor-bound duty to do precisely that. It also apparently turned out that a goddess performs oral sex on her man not only for his pleasure but also out of sheer enjoyment for the raw taste which appears to be even better when done with pushing her jaw to its limit. Taking the princess as his wife exposed Link to a lot of new things that didn't make total sense to him, but the enjoyment that they both took in it was the one thing they all held in common. Now, Link held those memories of a loving past to push him on to an even brighter future, starting with the storm he was brewing up here.

Link had reached the point where he could count out exactly how many strokes and seconds were needed to hit his climax, and both were in the single digits. With his favorite moments with his princess on rapid replay in his mind, he included a desire to surpass each of them when they were together once more. He'd give her jaw a better work out before filling her belly like she had never known before, reminding her all the while of just how much he loved plowing his cock into her as they locked lips. If she would swear that she'd never felt it this big before, he'd respond with a promise to give her more seed than she's ever had before. With this realization, he gave himself his most climactic strokes thus far as he was prepared to demonstrate just what that would all entail.

Link's seed immediately exploded from his dick and into the air with such force and volume that he'd manage to fire off new shots before the one before it had quite landed, and this left nothing in the area quite off limits. Some hit the mirror as first intended, but then some found their way onto nearby towels, clothing, and even his freshly washed hair and torso. Even as he realized the mess he was making; it took a back seat to getting off and counting as many shots as he could which meant not letting up on his frantic strokes for an instant. Real lucidity did not return to him until he began slowing down after reaching ten, probably reaching around fifteen, varying spurts in total when he first started surveying the damage.

Naturally, his clothes and towel were in need of an immediate run through the laundry, but he never imagined need to pick his spunk out of his own hair for once. Never had he felt so disgusted and pleased with himself at the same time. He formed the best estimate of the total amount as q promise to what he would need to deliver to his princess for a long time to come.

Speaking of her, a knock came at the bedroom as he realized just how much longer he had taken in the shower than she was probably used to, surprised he wasn't ready by the time dinner was ready to be served. No doubt it was a hearty meal for a growing princess and her child, but she still wouldn't think of eating without her child. While it wouldn't be the worst thing for Link if she realized what he had been doing, the main problem now is him needing to find something new to wear for the other guests likely waiting in the royal dining room as well. The outfit he had planned to wear before was a more proper one, but otherwise he was left with more casual pieces. He mulled it over for a few moments before a jolt of inspiration him, and he hurried to get himself ready to answer her call.

The pregnant princess gave a quick gasp as she opened the door to get quite the pleasing, but unexpected sight. Link was dressed in some well-knit pajamas that were appropriate for the current time of day, but the sort of thing he would only wear when they alone together. The loose but comfortable fabric made what they thought was too much of a show of his distinct assets. His member bulging out of his soft pants was a sight she had personally missed but one that she had never seen him so carelessly show to others. She made note of the obvious issue with a grin and a point, but he remained unexpectedly unfazed. The princess took a few extra seconds to get her message across, but then resigned to taking his hand down to dinner once she had ascertained his intent.

As her billowing belly jutted out for the whole world to fawn over and admire, Link had realized that he did not need hold himself to any sort of different standard. The way he had grown in his virility was no less shameful than how she had grown through her own fertility. No matter how others might have felt about it, he was the one who had absolutely nothing to be embarrassed over. In her wisdom, the princess sensed this epiphany in him, giving his manhood a caring squeeze through his clothing when he would reach to caress her stomach. Even in feeling the first signs of a fresh erection begin stretching out his pants again, she felt a sense of unity with him in her recent struggles with fitting into her shirts. Each truly embraced the other as two sides of the same coin and happily pressed onwards, looking forward to seeing how they would come to grow next as both individuals and an eternally bound couple.

* * *

A/N: I mainly call her "the princess" out of respect to Tetra who is still my favorite Zelda, but I actually think I envisioned BotW Link and Zelda most while writing. Please feel free to let me know if I slipped up with any of my choices in wording and contradicted the Link and Zelda that you picked. Thanks for reading


End file.
